homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Heath Braxton
Heath Braxton, played by Daniel Ewing, made his first on-screen appearance on 16 February 2011. Heath is the second oldest of the Braxton brothers and was initially described as being "feared by cops and the residents of his home town of Mangrove River" and having a short fuse. Storylines: Heath arrives in Summer Bay along with his brothers; Darryl (Steve Peacocke) and Casey (Lincoln Younes). Heath earns a reputation as a troublemaker and he harasses Colleen Smart (Lyn Collingwood) in the Diner. When Heath notices Dexter Walker (Charles Cottier) filming him and friends, he puts him in the boot of his car and dumps him in the bush. Heath causes a lot of trouble with the police for dealing drugs and loitering on the beach. He makes an enemy out of local policewoman Charlie Buckton (Esther Anderson). Heath develops an interest in Bianca Scott (Lisa Gormley) and they have sex, even though Bianca is dating Liam Murphy (Axle Whitehead). Bianca tells Heath that it was a mistake. Heath learns that he has a daughter, Darcy (Alea O Shea), and starts to bond with her. When Bianca is raped at a party, Heath becomes the prime suspect. However, he is later cleared. Heath stops a man from harassing Bianca and her friends, and she starts to respect him. Bianca and Heath have sex again. On the way home from a trip, Charlie and Brax crash into Liam. Bianca realises that she still loves Liam and ends her relationship with Heath. Heath begins dating Bianca's younger sister, April (Rhiannon Fish). Bianca gets angry at Heath and warns him to stay away from April. Heath cheats on April with Henrietta Brown (Emma Leonard) and she breaks up with him. Bianca marries Liam and finds out that she is pregnant. She initially tells Heath that the baby cannot be his, but later discovers her pregnancy is too far along for the baby to be Liam's. April tells Heath that he is the father and he is furious with Bianca and Liam for not telling him. When he learns that the couple are planning to leave the Bay, Heath hires Hayley O'Connor (Alyssa McClelland) to help him get joint custody. Liam and Bianca split up and Heath drops the court case. Heath goes to visit his father, Danny (Andy McPhee), in prison and decides to help get him released. Bianca develops pre-eclampsia and tells Heath that if anything happens, he must tell the doctors to save the baby. Bianca gives birth prematurely to a boy. She develops postnatal psychosis and thinks her baby is dead. Heath supports Bianca and visit their son. Bianca eventually recovers and she and Heath name their son Rocco. Heath and Bianca start dating again. Heath becomes angry with Casey when he shoots their father dead and refuses to talk to him for a while. Bianca comes to stay with Heath and briefly clashes with his mother. Rocco dies from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, devastating Heath. Bianca pulls away from him and he later breaks down in front of Brax. Bianca asks Heath to restrict the funeral to family only and they say goodbye to their son. Heath later places a wreath in the ocean and joins the River Boys for an all night memorial at the beach.